Possession
by RV520.L
Summary: "The only thing her human eyes could make out in the black darkness of morning was the silhouette of a tall figure; their hair flowing behind them in dangerous fashion, and the narrowed, glowing yellow orbs starring deeply; but silently at her... Oh Shit"
1. Huh!

This could get a little confusing so try to keep up people ;)

Don't Forget To Review At The End to Tell Me What You Think :] x 3

* * *

><p>AN UNCONSCIOUS VOW!<p>

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK.<p>

"Wha! – When?... Why did you? ... You saved me?" The Little Miko looked up in disbelief at the Lords back.

Sesshomaru sneered "Do not be foolish girl; the creature was simply in this Sesshomaru's way." Flicking the wasted demon flesh from his claws, he slid a small side glance at the girl behind him, before swiftly moving forward.

"W –WAIT." Kagome shouted, careful of her swollen ankle, she moved onto her knees and stretched one arm out, in a pathetic attempt to stop him from her position on the forest floor.

Sesshomaru Halted but didn't turn.

"... Thank you... I-I owe you that much" Kagome whispered; Lowering her head.

" Hn." Sesshomaru stated coldly, and then continued on his way.

END.

Chapter 1

"I have come to acquire that promise"

Kagome stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru's horned chest plate, The Memory from 3 months ago still fresh in her mind.

She knitted her eyebrows slightly "P-promise?" She questioned breathlessly, her teeth finding her pink bottom lip and chewing it lightly. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't find the promise that he spoke of. Or why he would bring it up now, three months later. Slowly, she lifted her deep sapphire orbs and looked into the eyes of the youkai who was leaning over her.

Almost immediately she regretted it.

Her stomach dropped straight through her toes, his eyes where, they were... unworldly.

Beside her, Kagome scratched rapidly at the bark of the tree Sesshomaru had backed her into, her shaking body pressing into the razor thorn plants growing around it.

Those pupils, they were not of the normal roundness... but a glossy blank depth, a slit-like hole, a hole, devoid of any emotion at all.

The blank stare just ripped a jagged line straight through her soul.

Kagome had seen eyes like this before... she had seen them in the rotting corpses of dead people.

Her mind screamed at her limp limbs to move, do something to rid his awful gaze of her pure being. But her paralyzed body couldn't find the energy or the will to do so, she couldn't risk the fact that if she moved even one inch, the dark depths would slash her eyes apart into bloody little pieces before she could even blink,

as she looked more, she noticed how the black liquid contrasted fully against the blank, passive hole of golden shell, speaking of the deep terror that lay dormant inside of them, making her flinch back, even more rigid into the safety of the rough thorny bark behind her.

Her eyes started to forcefully burn from the lack of blinking. But still she couldn't... no, wouldn't tear her rooted gaze away. Not even for a millisecond.

The Owner of the orbs looked down at her with amusement, not seen in the cold exterior, but still present. He loved the overbearing smell of fear that was pouring out of her petite frame. It was a powerful feeling, and he loved being powerful.

Allowing himself a small smirk, he made sure to keep his gaze locked in her widened eyes then lowered him-self nearer to her face.

She seemed to come out of her exterior, as she tightly knitted her eyes and brows together, sharply moving her face to the side, avoiding his face in doing so.

Roughly he grabbed her quivering chin tightly with his only hand; then forcefully shifted her face back to his.

He made sure his face was too close for comfort and studied her silently. He noticed her eyes were still tightly knitted together, in a last effort to erase him from her mind and her thoughts.

"Miko" The lord demanded dully, the invisible order loud and clear.

He felt the woman go rigid beneath his fingertips, and waited as she hesitantly opened her cautious eyes.

Kagome was at loss, she knew if she didn't open her eyes, there would be a huge price to pay, but still, she couldn't look into them eyes again. She just couldn't. Coming to the decision she would rather live till tomorrow, she ever so slowly, lifted her lidded lids.

But she had second thoughts, and at the last second before her eyes could reach his face she quickly shifted her gaze to the tress beside her.

She was painfully aware that the grip on her delicate chin had tightened even more, but refused to look.

Sesshomaru seemed angered by this but decided to leave her be.

"The Promise will be fulfilled Girl."He Whispered Roughly into her ear, then moved his long fingers away from her face.

Swiftly turning her head she confusedly asked "What pro..." Kagome cut off as she noticed the youkai lord no longer stood in front of her.

Clenching her fists at her side, she angrily stomped her feet. " Urrrrrhhhhhhh, stupid demons and their stupid big headedness, those stupid powers, THEIR STUPID PROMISES!." She screamed into the clearing, make the birds scatter frantically, afraid of the dangerous aura the little Miko possessed.

"Well, you know what? He can stuff his promise because I refuse." The Miko Stated putting her clenched hand on her hips and then started to walk blindly through the trees, hoping Sesshomaru didn't take her too far from the clearing she had been previously in.

It took Kagome until night fall, to reach the place where she had been while washing the dishes. Approximately a four hour walk.

She only remembered the clearing because the beautiful scenery, which was the sparkling waterfall sitting proudly and gracefully in front of her and the fluffy grass beneath her shoes.

Stopping suddenly, she took a quick glance around, trying to find anything that would have any value that this was the place she had been previously before she was taken.

But this proved to be in vein, as she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

The only source of light was coming from the little crescent shaped moon hanging in the sky, and the sparkly water showing the rippling reflection around the clearing. Like a huge disco ball.

Kagome shuffled around the water's edge for two things.

One, For the Light it provided and two, if she was lucky; she might come across the fallen dishes she scattered carelessly around the small area.

She didn't come across any dishes, but she figured it must be because Sango and The Others came searching for her.

Kagome Sighed, "I've got a lot of explaining to do." She told herself dully, dropping her head silently.

Coming to the conclusion that there was going to be no way she would be able to find her little group in this darkness, she sat by the water's edge and ran her fingers along the top of the stream disturbing the calm atmosphere it created.

The earlier confrontation with Sesshomaru left Kagome the least bit tired, even after the long walk back to the clearing, she just felt energized and ready to go.

Expressing another sigh, but this time in relief, she took it as a blessing, who knows what kind of creatures could be lurking around the trees this deep in the night, looking for young unprotected girls to eat.

Suppressing a frightened shiver, Kagome shifted her gaze up into the star filled sky, taking in the beauty of it all.

There was nothing like the nights in the feudal era, peaceful and quiet, with only the hooting of owls and running water to complete the perfect scenery, it was nothing like the future.

It is so diluted back home, all the lights ruining the view of the stars and the noise of cars and engines upsetting the natural calls of nature.

"I wish I could show Mom, Grandpa and Souta this." Kagome wished sadly.

Looking back down at the lake below her, she took in the sight of the crescent hovering brightly in the depths of the water.

She couldn't help but think back earlier to Sesshomaru, His frightening golden orbs, the proximity of his mighty form and the threat of the promise she had supposedly made.

Drawing her eyebrows together crossly, she jumped to her feet searching along the earth for something in particular.

A tiny cry of triumph surrounded the area as the little Miko came back to the water's edge with a palm sized rock, closed tightly in her fist.

Growling slightly she raised a slim arm and roughly threw the rock into the reflection.

"This is all Your Fault!" She cried angrily into the rippling reflection.

"You and your stupid promises! WHAT PROMISE!" She stomped closer to the edge of the lake, pointing a slim finger at the bright unmoving form in the water.

"If you just told me what I 'supposedly' promised, I might have considered helping you! But Noooooo you had to scare me, threaten me, kidnap me when I was just washing the bloody dishes, I'm fed up of dogs! Think they can do what they want when they want! Why? Because they can, that's why!" Kagome ranted obviously not just talking about the Western Lord any more.

Feeling a little better she placed her hands on her hips and gave a little 'humph' to the reflection, closing her eyes, she swiftly turned to walk away from the offending image, when she suddenly bumped into something extremely hard.

With a surprised yelp she opened her eyes and whipped a hand to her sore nose, losing her balance she fell into the shallow water heavily.

Suppressing a groan of pain, she ignored the terribly uncomfortable feeling of wet panties and quickly remembered she wasn't sitting in freezing cold water for the fun of it.

Looking up sharply, the only thing her human eyes could make out in the black darkness of morning was a silhouette of a tall figure, their hair flowing behind them in dangerous fashion and the narrowed glowing yellow orbs starring deeply but silently at her.

She breathlessly screamed, crawling backwards deeper into the water, desperate to get away from the shadow in front of her.

The creature reached out swiftly and grabbed hold of her arms.

She clenched her eyes tightly and kicked the water heavily, hoping the force would be enough to make it let her go.

But the silhouette just seemed angered by her attempts and forcefully yanked her from the safety of the lake.

"NO!, NO! , NO!" Kagome screamed, struggling in the hold violently, at the same time vainly trying to release the iron grip from her bicep.

Kagome used the ground as support and started to lean backwards harshly, using her body weight to make the thing let go of her.

Unfortunately, the creature just tightened his grip around her upper arms and lifted her fully in the air, keeping her at arm's length so it could avoid her violent attempts to land a kick, then it started to roughly shake her.

"NO!, LET ME GO!, NO!" Kagome continued to struggle. Scrunching her eyes even tighter and kicking her feet even more violently.

"KAGOME!" the shadow shouted right in her face.

Kagome stopped her struggling instantly. Hanging freely in the grasp of the person who had lifted her in the air, stiffly she looked up from where she had dropped her head.

But now instead of seeing Narrowed yellow eyes glowing at her, she saw the wide worry filled amber eyes of her Best friend.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Geeeezzz Kagome, I called yah name three times, what's wrong with you?" he asked worriedly, knitting his eyebrows together, setting her back down on her feet lightly.

Kagome's lip started to quiver, desperately trying to keep the salted tears at bay, but failing miserably.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed, glomming the half-breed in a fit of tears. Inuyasha Looked at the black head in surprise, but patted the small of her back lightly anyway, letting the small wet girl cry into his robe.

Kagome was so sure... so sure that it was Sesshomaru standing in front of her, the way he was standing, taller than Inuyasha, The hair much longer too, the Hardness of the armour when she ran into his chest; no chest, not even Inuyasha's chest could ever be that hard, his yellow orbs narrowing deep through her soul, promising the death he was so sure to go through with, Nothing like Inuyasha's Wide and expressive amber gaze.

Kagome Cried out but more in relief, than fear, having Inuyasha near her made her feel so much safer.

Inuyasha pulled her away slightly, gripping her tightly by the shoulders.

"Kagome, why are you here this late, do yah know how late it is?" He asked her sternly.

Kagome sniffled lightly, wiping away the last of her tears.

"I-I just wanted to... See the surrounded area one last time, before we move on tomorrow." Kagome lied through her teeth.

Inuyasha looked at her disapprovingly "Well that was STUPID, do yah know what could have happened if that weren't ME just now!" he howled at her.

Kagome pulled out of his grasp "Well Inuyasha, you shouldn't have scared me like that!." She folded her arms and looked crossly at him. Not looking very intimidating in her wet school uniform and her puffy red eyes.

The Light of the morning was slowly coming through the sky, so she could see him much better than earlier.

Before Inuyasha could angrily reply she added,

" AND Inuyasha I could ask you the same question, You didn't even come too dinner last night; I thought I would never have to throw away your ramen Inuyasha! So just what were YOU doing out this late, huh?" she demanded, unfolding her arms she putting them tightly on her hips, while impatiently tapping her foot along the fluffy grass.

Inuyasha's ears Dropped and he shifted his gaze away from her and towards the ground.

"Just About..." He answered half heatedly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed her eyebrow ticking impatiently "I see." She answered turning her back to him.

"Which Way To The others?" She asked looking over her shoulder, at the still flat eared hanyou.

Inuyasha pointed to his left and Kagome hurriedly walked past him.

Kagome stopped at the edge of the clearing a final time "Oh and before I forget, Inuyasha!..."

Inuyasha lifted his ears and turned to her "Yeah, Kagome?" He asked looking hopeful.

"_SIT BOY_!" Kagome smiled wickedly, listing to the satisfying thump as the Hanyou hit the earth, and then moved on her way.

Feeling completely satisfied.

* * *

><p>It might have seemed a little confusing, but hopefully you like a little puzzle to figure out piece by piece :]<p>

This was meant to be my English project but I didn't think it fit the description of the task my teacher set ... hehe so I just changed the names and some of scenes a bit to make this awesome first chapter that it is today :P

Hopefully I should be updating every week Gottah Figure out what to write down first :P Sesshomaru's Choice of words are not easy You kNooww x

Oh and Before I Forget, don't forget to REVIEW! I don't know what you're thinking unless you tell me

Bye, Bye People Have a Good Day xx 3

I Hope You Liked My Story x Love x


	2. Bath Time

Heyyy Everybodyyyy! (wave)

Chapter 2

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

Written In A Sort Of Kagome Point Of View, But Not Quite A POV!

ENJOY! Xx

* * *

><p>Sighing Deeply, Kagome stopped short.<p>

"Inuyasha, I really think we should stop, we've been walking for over 10 hours, my feet hurt, I'm sweaty, dirty and we're all hungry." Kagome explained tiredly. Her shoulders sagging with the weight of her over packed bag.

"Feh! You humans are too weak, stop complaining and keep walking wench." Inuyasha sneered, folding his arms in his robe, but stopping to look at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the insult, tossing her yellow bag beside her; she sat on one of the three logs that occupied the clearing,

Crossing her legs and arms Kagome let out a little 'humph' sound from the back off her throat, turning her head away from the stubborn hanyou.

Hey! Don't just ignore me Bitc..."

"SIT!"

When she heard the forceful slam she uncrossed herself and started rummaging through her sack, a little annoyed by the hanyou's foul language.

Once she was finished she looked up and took in the surrounding area.

Three long logs sat side by side, ending in a sort of straight semi circle, In front of Kagome, who was resting on the middle log, sat a patch of black and tattered earth obviously stating that the area had been used recently for other travellers passing by.

'It looks like your classic camp, from books and movies.' She mussed

Kagome caught sight of a tired Sango from the corner of her eye; she was settling her tired body down one of the ending logs, an equally tired kilala jumping onto her lap.

Turning her head fully, she noticed Miroku was sitting beside her, his eyes closed in concentration, meditating deeply.

Well he looked that way until Kagome caught sight of the hand twitching restlessly beside him.

Smiling and shaking her head she shifted herself again to see a crown of silver hair, still lying knocked out on the ground, Shippo was crouched next to him flicking one of his puppy ears in mild fascination as it twitched every time, each a different direction. Laughing at the sight, and the ear piercing slap that ran around the area, she stood and turned to the annoyed, red face of her friend.

"I'm going for a bath Sango, I'd seen a hot spring a little while back, would you like to join me?" Kagome asked politely.

Before she could reply, Miroku stepped out of nowhere, a huge red mark suspiciously in the shape of a feminine hand graced his chiselled face, Grabbing hold of her hands he rubbed them against the un-swollen side of his face.

"Ahhh, Lady Kagome, fear not for I will follow and keep watch for the evil predators that graze these lands, in hope that they will find a beautiful young maiden such as yourself, bathing unprotected and completely bare to the world, showing off your sweet.."

Kagome blinked as the monk released her hands and slid to the floor, a huge bump appearing on his forehead as he did so.

"If It's Okay with you Kagome, I would rather stay here and protect you from the only danger there will ever be around here" she said growling down at the still form of Miroku.

"Plus I'll Start a fire and get dinner ready." Sango said, smiling at the young woman in front of her.

"That's Okay Sango; I won't be long so I'll be able to help...Here." Kagome handed the Demon slayer a box of matches that she retrieved earlier.

Nodding her head in thanks Sango turned to gather some firewood. Stepping heavily on the knocked out monks back in the process,

"Shippo would you like to join me?" Kagome turned to the little kitt who was still poking the triangular ear with interest.

"No Thanks Kagome, I've got to stop Inuyasha from being a jerk when he wakes up." Shippo stated proudly.

"Okay then, I'll be back soon, make sure not to hurt him too much." Kagome smiled brightly at the little demon, heading off towards the forest,

After hearing his faint reply of 'Don't worry, I Won't' she smiled once more, quickly continuing her way through the thick trees.

Kagome could feel the damp hot air that pooled around her as she got nearer to the hot spring and sighed in happiness, this was the only thing that kept her going, knowing after endless hours of abusing her poor body she would be able to relax at the end of it.

Her friends always insisted that it wasn't good for her to have baths every day, but she didn't mind, I mean they are from the past, and she was from the future a lot of things change and apparently bath time does.

'Maybe it's because in the future we have indoor plumbing' Kagome thought amused by her line of thought.

Ducking under a thick branch that was in her way, Kagome faced the hot spring. Her mouth slightly opening in awe,

It was huge.

In the centre it had a main pool, which was the largest; it could maybe hold up to 20 to 30 people, at least.

Near the middle of the spring, she saw a big hedge and rocks scattered around, connoting that the pool could be even bigger than what she saw.

There were two little springs on each opposite end, not looking too deep; suitable for children and adults who couldn't swim, or didn't want too.

Not Wasting any more time Kagome dropped her bag and quickly pulled her clothes off, slightly shivering in the spring air, it was only the beginning of spring and was soon to get hotter, Kagome groaned at the thought of travelling in the same heat as last year,

The sudden heat wave that hit them last year was so hot it made Kagome tear the sleeves and the hem of her brand new uniform her mother only brought a few weeks before.

Spearing no more thought about the miserable time she will soon be having, she stepped into the spring. A shiver vibrating its way strongly up her back; making her shoulders scrunch up at at the intensity.

Once settled completely Kagome let out the biggest sigh she could, letting herself fall deeper into the water until it settled just under her jaw.

Not only did it look extraordinary, it felt it too. Her muscles instantly relaxed and she wondered if there was something in this spring to make it do so.

Not entirely caring at the moment Kagome shifted herself by the Bush that separated the springs and settled down on a rock, just high enough that her shoulders appeared above the water.

'It's just like a little seat' Kagome mussed leaning her head back against the bush, using it as a pillow.

'We have seriously have got to come here more often' Kagome decided.

Her eyes shifted automatically to the pretty crescent moon hanging freely in the sky,

Sighing, she sank back more into the puffy layers of the hedge behind her, her thoughts now directed to the encounter she had a month ago.

'Geezz, I got in a load of trouble because of that, she thought remembering the looks and the lectures she got off the group,

She told them she only dropped the bowls because of something she heard, she then explained that she went to check it out, because she was curious.

It seemed like a good excuse at the time, but after she saw the horrified looks of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, she noted it wasn't such a good idea because she just got lectured more for being irresponsible and stupid, which Inuyasha pointed out to her in complete depth, only stopping when she sat him repeatedly for 5 minutes.

Even Shippo gave her a disapproving look,

She realised that the reaction was probably sober compared to the reaction she would get if she told them about Sesshomaru. She was glad she trusted her instincts and went with plan B.

'I still have no idea what he was on about, why would Sesshomaru want something off me when he could have everything else,'

'I don't even know how he got it in his head that I owed him anything, let alone promised him something. I would have defiantly remembered something like that, especially for someone like him!'

She pondered on it for a little while until she noticed the evening had just begun and soon it was going to get dark, she would be in trouble finding her way back if she left too late.

She could just call for Inuyasha, but he would probably be still sore about the sitting earlier.

Moving to get off the rock, she immediately was forced back down again, turning her had slightly to look behind her, she saw that the ends of her hair had been snagged on the bush and were holding tight.

Twisting her body around, she settled her knees on the rock and started tugging forcefully, but it refused to let go.

Getting agitated and not having enough momentum she stood on the rock, pulling herself into a crouch and leaned back,

Because her waist and everything above was out the water she had enough force to make the bush give way, her hair pulling loose with it.

Her reaction was short lived as the snapping of the branch surprised Kagome, making her drop heavily into the water before she could hold her breath,

Quickly plunging back out with a mighty gasp, she started coughing and stuttering from the amount of water she swallowed.

Putting her hand on the rock in front of her she dropped her head, helping her regain her balance and stopping her from passing out,

Calming down, she squeezed the rock she was holding with her right hand, only to suddenly stop.

Starring wide eyed at the water below her, she gave the rock another squeeze, only now noticing how soft and slightly flexible it was.

Gulping silently, she slowly let her gaze drift to the male pectoral she held in her grasp,

She continued to move her head up even slower until she reached the familiar expressionless face of the Taiyoukai that was silently starring her down.

Squeaking a very mouse like squeak, she removed her hand like he had the pelage.

But a second after she let go he grabbed her wrist, his long fingers easily wrapping around the full circumference and pinned her to an actual rock beside her. Automatically she used her free hand to hide her exposed breasts.

Tugging desperately at the iron grip, her eyes reached his.

"S-Sesshomaru? What... when, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Growling Sesshomaru squeezed her wrist tighter, only stopping when he saw her face twist in pain.

"You dare ask this Sesshomaru what he is doing in his own spring human." He snarled

"Y-your spring?" Kagome asked in surprise, but realised it made sense, they were in the western territory after all. Plus the spring was so beautiful; it had to belong to someone.

Sesshomaru glared down at her, not bothering to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know, I was going now anyway, so if you would just let go, I'll be on my wa.."

"Silence!" he spoke with authority leaning in closer.

Moving her head back on instinct, she shut her mouth instantly, deciding she wanted to keep her tongue where it belonged.

Bowing her head she mutely closed her eyes feeling tears prick the edges slightly.

"Hn, I see you come to accomplish your bargain" he stated smugly

Snapping her eyes open, she lifted her arm off her breasts and poked him in the chest. Stepping as forward as she could while her hand was trapped on the rock beside them,

"Bargain? What Bargain? What Promise? I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kagome practically screamed, her frustration coming out full force.

Growling lower, he quickly grabbed hold of her other wrist with the same hand and held them above her head, easily ignoring her struggles.

Using his own body, he stepped forward; the lack of space made her body go flush against his, trapping her between him and the rock,

He towered over her by 10 or so more inches, making her feel completely defenceless.

Kagome's eyes widened to a new extent when her mind finally caught up to the situation at hand.

'How the hell did I not notice that he's NAKED?" her face flushing like a ripe tomato as she was fully aware of her breasts pressing tightly against his hard chest, aware he was so flush against her she could feel the hard lines of his abdominal muscles, his big thighs and his... oh dear!

Stopping her thoughts so fast it made her head spin, she twisted her body again and again, splashing kicking what little movement she had with her legs, trying to stop the treacherous thoughts from returning.

Bunking her hips upwards, she stopped when she heard a vicious snarl close to her ear.

"Unless you feel the need to lose your innocence this very moment, you better desist you movement." The voice replied so strongly that she knew he wasn't joking.

Stopping whatever movement she was doing instantly, she went deadly still and waited for him to speak, so she waited,

Waited,

And waited.

Feeling very uncomfortable with his body tightly pressed to hers, she decided the only way she was going to get out of this, is for her to sort it.

"Sesshomaru, I have no idea what I promised you, you need to speak to me, tell me what I promised you at least!"

"I don't know how I promised you something that I don't even remember! " Kagome explained perspiration dripping from her brow, she was straining her body from any sudden movements, remembering is earlier threat. Plus the arms he held above her head were starting to hurt.

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshomaru lies human?" he's deadly even voice vibrated through her chest.

"No! I'm just saying I can't remember what I said or did" she explained quickly, her eyes dropping swiftly to the side, avoiding his piercing gaze, she noticed the moons refection was glowing brighter now, as the dark light settled around them.

"You tell this Sesshomaru, you easily forget consequences the of your actions, which was said 4 months prior,"

His voice got louder as he continued.

"Then you bow your head to this Sesshomaru, not knowing the importance of what you did, unforgiveable." He finished, snarling.

Kagome turned her neck so quick she nearly got whip lash,

She looked up at his face to see that the edges of his eyes had turned a molten pink colour, and his normally expressionless features had twisted into a tight scowl.

'He's... really angry!' she thought in surprise

'Whatever I did, it must have been extremely important.' She continued to think back to the first encounter she had with him, while staring into the reddening gaze, silently hypnotised.

'Sesshomaru said that I said something; then bowed my head? What did I say?'

Kagome tried and tried to think back to what she said, but her human mind just couldn't bring up the memory,

'Maybe because there's a scary ass demon pressed tightly against me, fully naked, and about to kill me! I don't feel stressed at all! Uurhh what do I owe him?' she almost desperately pleaded.

Kagome gasped suddenly

'I owe him! That's what I said! After that I bowed my head, I Remember now, okay, I know bowing off the head means submission and other things... but I don't underst... oh no! What if, maybe because I said I owe him then bowed my head, I must have gave him my word to pay him back somehow, so that's what he meant by promise and my bargain!'

She focused her sight back on the Lord and noticed he'd calmed back down, his poker face firmly in place and his eyes had turned back white, most probably because her wide gaze was directed at him and her gasp noted that she knew something and he was sure to get his way.

'Well, I guess I better give him what he wants, I mean what could he possibly get out of me that would be any use to him!' she reasoned

"Okay Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

* * *

><p>OKAYYY! Chapter 2 DONNEEE! Pheww!<p>

"Ooooo I Wounder What Sesshomaru's Gonnah Make Kagome Dooooo!"

"Don't Ask Me I Have No Idea!"

I'm Just Making This Up As I Go Along, I Must Sit At The Computer For Hours Just Thinking About What I Would Like To See In A Story, One Of My Favourite Things Is A Lot Of Possessive Touching, Gottahh Love That! Bad Boys Wooo!

I Don't Think This Story Will Be To Long, I'm Not Really Planning It To Be Anyway, It's My First And I Would Like To Take It Slow. See If I've Got What It Take To Survive In This Fanfiction World ;) x

I See All These Great Stories And Can't Help But Want To Want Mine To Be Like That! They Inspire me!

Well Anyway Please Review! I Can't make this story better if I don't know what is good and bad about it! What To Keep Doing And What I Should Get Rid Of!

Thanks For Reading, I Hope I Hear Of You xxxx

Oh And Might I Point Out That I Rated This M, For Freedom, If I Do It The Highest Rating Then I'll Have No Worries For Restrictions, It Doesn't Mean There Has To Be Lemon In This, But You Never Know I Might Decide I Want Some Lemon ;) x You'll Just Have To Wait

Grim.B xxxx


	3. Oh Crap!

Okayyyyyyy… I'm not even gonna make up an excuse for being gone for… a while :P

All that matters is I updated ;)

Good news is I got office 2010 so no mistakes WOO! :D :D :D :D

Enjoy Everyone,

* * *

><p><strong>Possession, <strong>

**Chapter 3,**

Okay… Kagome knew she made a mistake, she knew she made a bargain that only Sesshomaru new about… which in her opinion; is cheating!, but she wasn't about to express her modern day thoughts on rules and fairness to a demon… one with a nice set of very sharp claws, that like to turn green and drip acid.. She knew she had to do as he said, so she could live the rest of her short pathetic human life, somewhat peacefully and Kagome** knew** the minute she said 'what do you want?' was going to be the worst thing that ever came out of her stupid mouth!

The convocation started off positive at first, after she asked that damned question, he started off slow, asking her about her miko..ness, in a very Sesshomaru way.. Let me show you.

"Girl, you are a miko"

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together and she idly wondered if that was a question; and if it was, why does he need a reminder of the powers he has seen plenty of times in the past and why does he wish to have a conformation? But before she could stop her-self she started thinking up ideas as to why he wanted to know, and what he could gain by knowing.

'maybe.. He wanted her powers?... But why? And for what? They aren't exactly trained.. maybe he wants me to use them on Inuyasha?'

After unconsciously thinking that last thought Kagome started to panic inside, she hoped she hadn't just killed her best friend, by agreeing to this!

'NO! Anything to do with Inuyasha or any one of my friends I will refuse!'

Feeling confident at her last thought, she decided that she wasn't going to let him push her around, whether he wanted an answer to the Miko question or not, she would give him one!

Oh yes!

She will shove that answer right up his backside! And it can chill next to the icicle that's been permanently shoved up there as well!

"…maybe..."

Okay… Well, that wasn't the most confident response she was aiming for but… it will do.

Obviously that response didn't work for him, as he narrowed his eyes even further than she thought possible.

'How can he do that, and still be able to see?' Kagome thought a little off hand, and resisted the urge to copy him, to see if it was possible to see out of the thin line between her lashes. Mentally shaking her head of these absolutely ridicules thoughts! She noticed that, where before he had backed off and stood a few feet away from her, he moved back to his original place.

Which, unfortunately for Kagome, was a heirs breath away from her body, he wasn't touching her but his hair seemed to sweep out around him and float around on either sides of her, making her feel very small, like a caged animal; unconsciously she tried to either blend into the rock, or try and make her-self as thin as possible, while keeping a bulging arm on her breasts, she might want to disappear into the rock, but as long as Sesshomaru could see her, the arm might as well be glued there. Once again she could feel the uncomfortable feelings return. How could she not? Sure she had gotten used to the idea that she and he were naked, but; it still made her as nervous as hell! Especially when he spoke about that, uncalled for! Virginity quote, ( **see chapter 2**) the only reason she wasn't screaming for her red clothed hero to come and save her was for his safety, her modesty and for the fact she hadn't seen his eyes once move from her face; Which was comforting as well as a bit un nerving and strangely enough, also quite insulting, which was odd.

Seeming a bit annoyed, Sesshomaru must have decided he didn't have time to take it slow with all this silence.

That, or he was annoyed that he was getting wrinkly fingers, like her!

Taking the quickest glance down at the hand covering her breasts she noted how incredibly granny-fied they looked.

Twisting her mouth in disgust she was actually starting to wonder how long they have been here. It was still simi-light so it obviously wasn't too late, and other than that if she was too long Inuyasha would be throwing a hissy fit and tearing the trees down by now... Or he could still be knocked out, and if that's the case, she would have to stop her little addiction of the word S.I.T for a while... And only say it on special occasions.

'Like Christmas!' she thought in a positively dry way.

Shifting her blue orbs back onto Sesshomaru's familiar passive gaze, she noted he was ready to drop the bomb, and boy did he drop it! On her head! While she had a headache; NO a migraine!

"Wench, you will restore this Sesshomaru's left arm."

Kagome had heard the saying, ' my heart dropped straight through my toes'

but at this moment Kagome couldn't agree with that,

her heart dropped straight through her toes,

beneath her shoes,

under the ground

and down to hell,

where it will rest for all eternity…

'OH CRAP!'

* * *

><p>IM SORRY!<p>

I know it's short! But I really liked the cliffy feeling at the end! I totally wanna say this saying one day… well, not really… but anywayyyyyyyyyyy…

I SWEAR! I will update sometime next week because I have already started writing it :D :D :D :D

PLEASE REVIEW and Tell me what you think :D :D :D

**For all you people who want to know more about the story look below ;) **

I Think I've decided what this story will be about and how it will end,

It won't be very long as it's my first story and sorry to disappoint everyone, but there won't really be any mushy mushy romance between them,

This is because I really really reaallllyyy wanna keep them in character, and with how short I want this story there is definitely not enough time for him to even like her, let alone fall in love with her! Actually I believe Sesshomaru couldn't fall in love with her… no matter how much we want him too *sighhh*

That stinking icicle is shoved up there a little TOO far! :P

Even though there won't be any mushy mushy stuff (hate that sort of stuff anyway) you probably won't be disappointed with what I have lined up *wiggling eyebrows* ;)

:D :D Thank you EVERYONE! For taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed… what little of this there was :D :D :D

Untill next time :D xx


End file.
